


Distress with Weight

by mrosearmy



Category: taekook - Fandom, vkook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anorexia, Body Worship, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V Are Best Friends, Love, M/M, Weight Issues, taekook, vkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrosearmy/pseuds/mrosearmy
Summary: Kim Taehyung is constantly happy on camera, but behind the camera he receives a lot of hate for his weight. He decides to make him self skinny in the worst way possible. The evidence is killing Jungkook, so he tells him how much he loves Taehyung's stomach.





	Distress with Weight

**Author's Note:**

> I found images of Taehyung online with his cute stomach proving not all idols are extremely skinny, but there were rumors going around that Taehyung had lost a lot of weight in a few days. I ship Taekook so why not make Jungkook comfort the one he loves ;)

Taehyung was a very carefree child. As a teenager he worked out gained a little muscle and also had abs at some point. As he got older, he started eating more and more. He started putting on weight. 

As an idol, everyone is expecting him to have to have a full blown six-pack. However, that was not the case. 

Because of Taehyung love for food, he started gaining fat, no matter how much he danced and exercised, he would still have the same stomach because of his eating. 

Taehyung was dating one of the members, also his best friend, Jeon Jungkook.

Jungkook would always tell Taehyung that he was beautiful and that his tummy just matched with his cute and bubbly personality. Even though he could look extremely sexy at times too. 

There were days where Taehyung was completely happy with how he looked. He would get dressed in something he was confident in and go about his day. Days like when they had dance practice were a little bit harder. 

He would lift his shirt and look at himself in the mirror. He would poke at his stomach, but when he saw Jungkook working out, he got really envious and jealous as to why Jungkook had it and he didn’t. 

Those were the days where Taehyung would sleep in the living room after Jungkook would go to bed and cry himself to sleep. He was often times woken by the other members because they got up before him. 

Jungkook would ask him if he was alright and Taehyung would give him his award winning boxy smile, telling him everything was alright. 

Taehyung decided to do something about his little problem because he started receiving hate from fans about his body.

There was a fan sign that the group was having one day in Seoul to promote their new album. While at the sign a fan had gone to Taehyung and told him that he looked like he had gained weight in recent weeks and it was evident. None of the other members had heard because they were with other fans, but Taehyung was brought so far down that he only gave small smiles to the up coming fans. No body knew about it.

Taehyung wanted to tell his hyungs and boyfriend, but he couldn't bare putting the burden on them. 

From the on, his diet consisted of nothing or something very small. He would work out for hours on end. He was exhausted as well because of the lack of food and sleep he was getting. He was losing weight just how he wanted to. It was quick and very evident.

None of the members or staff had the heart to say anything, as much as they wanted to. Jungkook was told to leave Taehyung and let him do what he wants from one of the female makeup artist because he was ranting how he wants to talk to him about it, but he’s terrified Taehyung will take it all a bad way.

Then one day, Jungkook had seen that Taehyung was practically dead. He was scared for his boyfriend and losing him. Jungkook didn’t realize that he had started crying at the thought of losing his best friend.

A pair of thin arms wrapped themselves around from the back to the front and a head landed on his back. “What’s wrong, Jungkookie?” the voice had deemed itself a person. His boyfriend.

Jungkook had to think for a bit. He wasn’t okay. He didn’t want to tell Taehyung because Taehyung isn’t emotionally stable at the moment, mentally as well.

But Jungkook started panicking. He had to confront Taehyung because he was killing himself, it’s just a matter of time before he actually does so. It doesn’t matter if it would be from exhaustion or the lack of food in his system or more of the physical overdoing. 

He removed Taehyung’s hands from around him. He held them, but turned around to face him. There wasn’t even a shine in Taehyung’s eyes when he looked. His beautiful brown eyes had become dull and lifeless. Everything on Taehyung was alarming. His face was so skinny, the bones were showing through. His collarbones were poking out. 

Jungkook was so scared for Taehyung.

“Hey love,” Jungkook said through his tears. He went to speak again, but he let out a choked sob. 

Taehyung removed one of his hands from Jungkook’s and wiped away his tears.

“Please eat,” Jungkook told Taehyung before he could sob again.

“I do eat. What are you talking about?” Taehyung asked, a little offended.

Jungkook was scared to have the conversation with Taehyung. He was just going to cry and plead while Taehyung would say he did. He knew that the conversation would turn out that way. That’s how it was starting.

Jungkook shook his head at his boyfriend and took Taehyung’s hands away from his. He couldn’t say anything. Taehyung wouldn’t listen to him.

“I love you so very much,” Jungkook said, wiping away the tears that he had shed after Taehyung removed the others. He thought a little more. “Talk to me, Tae, please,” He pleaded.

“About what?” Taehyung said with a soft voice. He had tilted his head to the side in confusion.  
“What I’m going to say, I don’t want you to be mad at me. I’m just so scared of what’s going to happen to you,” Jungkook started. “You’ve lost so much weight, Taehyung.”

Taehyung only smiled, which wasn’t bright at all. “ I know,” He exclaimed, “Isn’t it great?”

Jungkook shook his head rapidly. “It is not. You’ve lost so much in only a couple weeks and it’s terrifying. I miss the fluffy you. If you thought you were fat Taehyung, you were so far from it, baby. I miss being to hug you comfortably. I still like hugging you, I just hate how thin you’ve become. It’s so scary because you look like you’re about to die at any moment. You’ve passed of multiple times from working too much. I know because Jimin has found you every single time and has told me.”

Taehyung had tears in his eyes. He wasn’t crying just yet. He was close to doing so.

“I loved you just how you were. I love you as you are. I don’t love how you’re trying to kill yourself. If the fans are saying hurtful things about you, talk to me. I love you more than any fan ever could.” Jungkook’s eyes still trained on Taehyung, had darkened with every word he said. “And I will show you.”

Taehyung was crying. Jungkook had touched him very gently. His hands moved down to Taehyung’s stomach and touched it. He then got down on his knees. He lifted Taehyung’s shirt up. 

“What are you doing?” Taehyung asked. His breath was shaky due to the crying.

Jungkook didn’t say anything. He just started kissing Taehyung’s stomach.

“I will do this after every single meal you eat, every single snack you have. I will do it to prove how much I love you just the way you are,” Jungkook muttered against Taehyung’s skin. “I will feed you and tell you how beautiful you look. I won’t put you overweight, but I’ll give you back that beautiful tummy you had before.”

Taehyung pulled Jungkook up to him and kissed him. Jungkook could taste the salt from Taehyung’s tears. 

“I love you, Jungkook,” Taehyung whispered against Jungkook’s lips.

“I love you too.”

 

Jungkook stayed true to his words. He kissed Taehyung’s stomach whenever he ate a meal and he fed him just enough every time. He would kiss Tae’s stomach right before they went to bed as well.  
Taehyung still got hate for his weight, but whenever he saw it, Jungkook would go over and start loving on Taehyung. 

The other members were happy that Jungkook had done something. They thought it was better for him to deal with the situation and they were right. 

Taehyung was becoming happier by the day and Jungkook would smile thinking that he wouldn’t trade Taehyung for the world. 

Jungkook put out a statement telling the world that Taehyung was perfect just the way he was and it didn't matter if it was his hair, face, or body. He was Taehyung and Taehyung was the only one of his kind in the world.


End file.
